oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Role-Play Wiki:Poll Archive/2019
This page holds the results of the Main and Side polls, held at the Wikia's main page. Main Polls last for a month, while side polls tend to last a week or two, and are to be updated here once they are finished. Here, we keep polls for the year of 2019. January January Main Many of our Roleplays and Stories! Greatest rookies plagunig the Paradise! Amongst the Rookie Captains, who is your favourite?! 31 people have voted, and Buster D. Zack was the winner. January Side Which is your favourite fanon race or tribe so far?! (Fanon) 17 people have voted, and Oni Tribe was the winner. ---- What did you think about Kurozumi Orochi's appearance?! (Canon) 12 people have voted, and Cool, it fits One Piece was the winner. February February Main Many of our Roleplays and Stories! Which combatant's fight, in the upcoming Gauntlet against Bimore O. Jack, do you look forward to reading so far?! 34 people have voted, and Umori Kenshiro was the winner. February Side Who has been your favourite participant on March to War's Monk Front?! (Fanon) 22 people have voted, and William Parker was the winner. ---- How do you think Big Mom's memory sub-plot will go?! (Canon) 14 people have voted, and Pudding's power will come into play was the winner. March March Main Many of our Characters! A really old question, a past poll even! But, what is your current favourite Yonko Crew in the wiki?! 27 people have voted, and Monk Pirates was the winner. March Side We apologize for the wiki's staleness, but, are you still here with us and willing to work?! (Fanon) 18 people have voted, and Yes, I know things have been tight was the winner. ---- Which All-Star of the Beasts Pirates do you look more forward to?! (Canon) 18 people have voted, and King the Conflagration was the winner. April April Main Many of our Characters! Known as Roman Numerals, old men shaking the seas! Who, amongst the Xros allies, has graced your interest?! 23 people have voted, and Skelton Red was the winner. April Side Would you like for main polls about specific events in a site-wide to be back?! (Fanon) 19 people have voted, and Hell yeah! was the winner. ---- Which of the Charlotte Children do you want more explored in the Wano Arc?! (Canon) 17 people have voted, and Smoothie was the winner. May May Main Many of our Characters! The ones that fought the Numerals! Who, amongst some prominent members of the Black Ops, has been your favourite?! 27 people have voted, and Dragon D. Dexter was the winner. May Side The Horsemen, was their display pathetic or were they trying their best in Out of the Loop?! (Fanon) 12 people have voted, and They tried their best, they will improve was the winner. ---- Which of the Kozuki Retainers has caught your eye?! (Canon) 13 people have voted, and Yasuie/Tonoyasu was the winner. June June Main Many of our Characters! What was your favourite moment of the second part of Out of the Loop?! 14 people have voted, and Blumenthal Gerhard's hunt on Benjamin Tabart was the winner. June Side Which amongst the Black Ops' groups is the best for you?! (Fanon) 26 people have voted, and Reaper Pirates was the winner. ---- What did you think of Killer's reveal in the latest chapter?! (Canon) 15 people have voted, and Tragic, he didn't deserve it was the winner. July July Main Our crews! Consider Ralph's words about the Titan Pirates, that they may fall. If you consider any of the following as candidates, which crew do you think has the largest chance of getting the Yonko Spot?! 24 people have voted, and Round Table Pirates was the winner. July Side From the Shichibukai, is there a favourite of yours amongst their affiliations?! (Fanon) 18 people have voted, and Purple Pirates was the winner. ---- Will those Seastone chains contain Big Mom?! (Canon) 15 people have voted, and Maybe not, she could escape without breaking was the winner. August August Main Our Roleplays & Stories! The battle for Amazon Lily is on the corner! Which side are you rooting for and think can win this conflict?! 25 people have voted, and Something unexpected will happen was the winner. August Side Children of hers or not, they were "raised" by Daddy L. Legs. Who is your favourite child?! (Fanon) 19 people have voted, and Fukuoka Kazuya - Soren was the winner. ---- How was Luffy's speech to the prisoners?! (Canon) 15 people have voted, and Incredible was the winner. September September Main Our Roleplays & Stories! The Hunt for Raven D. Sora has begun. Who are you looking most forward to and think can win?! 24 people have voted, and Raven D. Sora was the winner. September Side Who is your favourite new Admiral?! (Fanon) 18 people have voted, and Ernest was the winner. ---- What are the chances of the Straw Hat Alliance defeating the Big Mom-Beasts Alliance?! (Canon) 17 people have voted, and 0% was the winner. October October Main Our Roleplays & Stories! Who do you think will take the most profit and come out on top at the end of World War X?! 24 people have voted, and Black Widow Pirates was the winner. October Side Who is your favourite Warlord in our site so far?! (Fanon) 25 people have voted, and Benjamin Tabart was the winner. ---- Amongst the ex-Warlords, whom do you think will receive the biggest bounty?! (Canon) 23 people have voted, and Dracule Mihawk was the winner. November & December November & December Main Ruled out. November & December Side Which crew, amongst the recently formed ones, do you look most forward to?! (Fanon) 21 people have voted, and Brawler Pirates was the winner. ---- Just who is Denjirou from Wano?! (Canon) 16 people have voted, and He is... Denjirou was the winner.